londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12 (series 11)
Episode 12 (series 11) is the twelfth episode of the eleventh season of London's Burning. It was first broadcast on January 31, 1999. Episode Summary The crew take part in a chemical incident. Sally and Sicknote get kitted out in the chemical suits and go into the incident area. The realism is shattered when someone comes through the containment area with a tray of cups of tea. Dan makes the mistake of not clearing the area. Sicknote throws himself into his work to avoid talking to Jean. Maggie gives Joe his ironing, including a pair of jeans that stand up on their own. Jack tells Recall that he is getting back together with his ex-wife Linda. DO Chapman arrives to see George about his secondary employment. Chris gets anxious about it. After the meeting, Recall asks Chapman if George could keep his job, Chapman says it is increasingly unlikely. Dan asks Sally if she wants to go away for a couple of days, she says she will think about it. Dan takes his Crew Commander assessment in front of the DO. He has to take the crew for a ladder drill. Joe makes a mess of tying the hoses to a rope, and Dan accuses him of deliberately botching the drill. Afterwards, Pearce warns Dan not to be so petulant. After work, Jacqui arrives to see Sally about her and Joe getting back together. Yvonne has a date with a professional older men. Karen goes to see Jack, she tells him to enjoy life and relax, but he ignores her. Sicknote starts to blame Jean for her miscarriage by doing too much exercise and getting "Slapped Cheek Syndrome" so she slaps his cheek. Lisa goes out bowling with Recall; he tells her she should go out with people her own age. Joe goes out with Sally and ends up asking her if she is playing him off with Dan. She storms out of the restaurant. Yvonne comes home the next morning to find an upset Sally on the sofa. Sally admits she can't stop thinking about Joe. Dan arrives at work and talks to Pearce about the Crew Commander course. The pump then gets called out to a sign in a precarious position on a building site. Dan and Pearce go up to secure it and while doing so, the scaffolding starts to collapse, leaving Dan on a narrow platform 75 feet above the ground. The pump ladder rushes to help them, while Pearce tries to keep Dan calm. The Hydraulic Platform arrives and Sally goes up in the cage. Some more scaffolding collapses and Pearce tells Dan to jump across to his platform. Dan does this just as Sally gets up to their level and helps them get down. Dan and Pearce go to the Ship Aground for Jack's 40th birthday celebration. Joe hires a strip-o-gram for him but he storms off home. Kelly arrives and recognises Chris from Terry Martin's club. George confronts Chris who says his hands are tied. Karen goes to see Jack again, and tells him that Linda and his on are in America. She shows him a fax saying that they won't come back. Jack spins out and tells Karen to leave, he then trashes his flat. After seeing Joe and Jacqui get back together, Sally says she will go away with Dan. Sicknote has too many vodkas and is about to go home when Lisa turns up. She tells everyone that she is Chris's daughter and tells Chris that Recall is her boyfriend. Cast 11